


A Prayer To Castiel

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drabble, M/M, Prayer!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11x15 Coda (I dunno, I’m gonna call it coda) I could totally picture Dean going back to his room at the end of the episode and praying to cas so I wrote this XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer To Castiel

"Cas?" Dean gingerly sat on his bed, staring at the floor. "I...."

He slowly looked up, deciding the walls looked more inviting.

"Listen man," His voice came out a whisper, soft and low.

"I don't even know if you can hear this, I sure friggin hope so. We...we're gonna fix it, I promise." His hand clenched the bed sheets, a bundle of fabric bunched up underneath his fingers. "We're gonna ice the devil, smite the darkness and....we're gonna save you Cas. We're gonna save you, I mean it." He licked his lips before shifting slightly. "Listen, I don't care that you said yes to that son of a bitch Lucifer.....okay, actually...." Dean let out a sad sigh. "I do care man, it hurts. How could you? It was so damn stupid. Didn't you believe in us? We would have found another way Cas, we always do."

Dean lowered his head and clenched his jaw. "We can do it man, we can beat the darkness. There are other ways than this man, please, you gotta believe me. So, if you can hear me Cas, kick him out. Send him straight back to the cage. We don't need him, we have the three of us and we're enough. Hell, we always have been enough, but....we need you here man. I need you here, please."


End file.
